


That One Bureau Meeting When...

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Davenchurch tease, M/M, a little Lucretia angst because whoops that's what happens when you write while listening to DEH, but Stolen Century spoilers.., set pre-Wonderland, short and sweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: Davenport interrupts everything with laughter.--Prompt: person A who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and person B who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter





	That One Bureau Meeting When...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing snarky comments for situations I have not been in, but I tried.
> 
> I will provide that Davenchurch/Highport/Garden Gnome content we deserve.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Merle didn’t like going the Bureau staff meetings. Magnus went to every single one and Taako went to one, so Merle felt like it didn’t matter much whether he was there or not. However, there was always a bowl of nut mix at every table, so he guessed it was worth listening to whatever the seekers were discussing for those good good snacks. To show his minimal care, Merle religiously sat in the back, at the last table where no one else sat, so he had all the nut mix. He didn’t ever bother going to sit with Magnus and the clearly dating lesbian regulators.

Merle got in the habit of making snarky comments during presentations, but no one could hear him as he was sat alone and a few tables away from the other attendees. It was a meeting directly after the reclaimers return from Refuge when, halfway through the seeker’s report, Davenport quietly shuffled in.

“Davenport.” He huffed his name as if it were a curse. Eyeing the room and the current happenings, the gnome quickly sat down at the chair beside Merle. They nodded at each other in greeting, the dwarf also pulling the nut mix closer to his side of the table. The two were listening in silence until the seekers wrapped up.

“If they can find all this shit about relics, can’t they find a better way to present?” Merle grumbled. Davenport snickered, causing the eldest reclaimer to look over at him. “Shh.”

“Davenport.” He whispered with a nod, hands clenched on top of the table. They were silent again as Lucretia informed the masses about Avi’s excellent work during Refuge.

“Yep, all Avi. He died dozens of times to fix the time fuck. Didn’t hide when faced against worms or anything. Gold fucking medal. Yellow gold, like the piss that was in his pants.” Merle rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair as Davenport snorted with a hand over his mouth. A few eyes glanced to the back of the room and the gnome coughed as cover, a small smile on his face that made his coworkers look away. He then gave Merle a hard look, which the dwarf took with another eye roll. “Maybe you need to keep a lid on your laugh box, Dav.” Of course that made the gnome giggle again, but quietly. They refocused as Lucretia rehashed what the Tres Horny Boys had reported to her earlier after returned from their mission.

“We’re of course, very grateful to our reclaimers, no matter the attitude they give us.” The Director laughed lightly, easing the crowd into comfort.

“Half the people on this damn moon hate us, you can’t hide it.” Merle crossed his arms. “I’d like to hear those kids get up there and talk about us. That would be a meeting I’d attend.” Davenport jittered in his chair as he held in another snort. He bumped into the table and his hand slipped, allowing a billowing laugh to escape. He immediately shut up when he made eye contact with Lucretia (and half the Bureau staff).

“Something you want to share, Davenport?” The Director raised an eyebrow, forcing a smirk down.

“Davenport, Davenport.” He shook his head curtly and waved his hands nonchalantly. “Davenport.” He gestured to carry on.

“Alright then, as I was saying, the Temporal Chalice…” While Lucretia continued, Merle elbowed the gnome beside him.

“Watch it, man, we almost got in major trouble.”

“Davenport!” He whispered harshly back, pointing at the dwarf. They made eye contact for a moment before they both fell into fits of laughter. The room quieted around them and Lucretia rolled her eyes, arms crossed.

“Honestly, Merle.” She muttered. Speaking louder, she addressed the behaved members in front of her. “This meeting adjourned anyway. Come to me if you have any questions.” As they slowly filed out, Lucretia looked wistfully at the small, giggling men in the back. She’d been keeping an eye on them since Davenport arrived - she was too observant now a days, an awful degree of awareness. Their simple interaction pulled her back to days on the Starblaster, when the two were incredibly close. Merle was really the only person who could ever make Davenport laugh, really laugh. She couldn’t watch this anymore. She distracted herself from the memories and the guilt, waving over NO-3113 to check in on the regulators’ training.

But she couldn’t stop hearing their laughter in the back of her head for days after, and the weight of the rings in her cloak pocket was heavier than it had been in years.


End file.
